


[GGAD]一个冬天的童话

by MeatSoup



Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871689
Kudos: 5





	[GGAD]一个冬天的童话

邓布利多记不清自己究竟被关了多久，他通常依靠家养小精灵送上的抑制剂来推算一个月又过去了。  
纽蒙迦德的冬天似乎很漫长，他收集了四五支抑制剂的空瓶，窗外的雪山依然没有融化的迹象，也许这里只有冬天和春天之分。  
对于这个关押反对格林德沃囚犯的地方，在邓布利多看来无尽的冬天更适合这里。色彩单调乏味，温度寒冷刺骨，所幸的是除邓布利多以外，和一起被关在这里的还有无数麻瓜的音乐、绘画、雕塑和其他的艺术品，和一些鼓吹——哦不那是格林德沃的用词，邓布利多更喜欢用捍卫——自由的书籍。  
这些都不再被允许了，阿不思·邓布利多这个人，这个人的名字这个人的思想都不再被允许提起，麻瓜的文学，艺术亦是如此。  
邓布利多想起一句话，也许是德国人说的，也许是在英国的德国人说的：“野蛮的征服者总是被那些他们所征服的民族的较高文明所征服，这是一条永恒的历史规律。”  
为了避免历史重演，消灭麻瓜的文化显然是最直接的方式。  
格林德沃认为简单粗暴地焚毁它们过于丧失美感“不如让它们和你一起在城堡里腐朽老去，成为传说。”这是他们上次见面，格林德沃对他说的最后一句话，  
感谢他突如其来的仁慈，这份仁慈让邓布利多的囚禁生活在失去魔杖，戴上了控制魔力的手环后依然充满乐趣。  
是的，是乐趣这个词。  
格林德沃没有限制邓布利多在纽蒙迦德的活动，邓布利多可以支配这里有限的空间和无限的时间。  
邓布利多每天都挑选一张唱片放在留声机，经过魔法加持的留声机可以让乐声流淌在纽蒙迦德的每一个角落，即使他穿梭于不同的房间里探望与他同病相怜的狱友，也能聆听到动听的旋律。  
最初只有舒曼、贝多芬、门德尔松等德国作曲家的唱片，这是纽蒙迦德最早的一批囚犯，可以称得上这里的原住民。邓布利多最常听的是贝多芬的《英雄交响曲》，唱片的封壳上写着“为纪念一个伟大的人物而写的交响曲”。据说这是贝多芬为拿破仑所作的交响曲，当拿破仑登基的消息传到了维也纳时，贝多芬生气，他认为拿破仑背弃了革/命，背弃了他们共同的梦想。  
“这个人也不过是个凡夫俗子罢了，为了满足自己的野心，大肆蹂躏全人类的权利，把自己置于万人之上，成为了一个独裁者。”  
或许格林德沃会认为他才是那个背弃理想的人，那个被放逐到厄尔巴岛的失败者。  
囚困在孤岛的败者图谋着复辟，但他缺乏对外界最基本的沟通。  
书籍和艺术品一批又一批地送抵纽蒙迦德，奇怪的是邓布利多从未见到那些押送“囚犯”的狱卒，仿佛他们从壁炉里钻出来在跳上书架一般。  
他看着藏书室里逐渐出现的捷克语、斯洛伐克语、波兰语……格林德沃似乎毫不在意有人会在通过这些“囚犯”向邓布利多传递消息。也许他有一套对书籍的筛选制度，也许他的自负告诉他：即使有人在书中夹带消息，邓布利多也无法从杂乱无序的藏书中找到，更无法将消息传递出去。  
他总有一天会为他的自负付出代价，邓布利多的嘴角微微上扬。他通过一本关于《凡尔赛条约》的书籍绘制一张简陋的欧洲地图，在上面不停地做着标记，先是德国，（或许还有奥地利，但他拿不定注意），接着是捷克斯洛伐克和波兰。  
正如他猜想的那样，藏书室里很快就出现了不堪一击的丹麦语、荷兰语、卢森堡语，直到有一天狱卒不得不为大量到来的法语书籍和艺术品开辟了新的楼层。  
胜利女神像被耀武扬威般地安置在新楼层的通道尽头，右手边是专属于法国的艺术品收藏室，邓布利多只站在门口朝里面眺望过一眼。古希腊、意大利、埃及甚至是遥远的印度和中国，法国人花费了上百年的时间从世界各地劫掠来的珍品，又再一次被劫掠至此。左手边可能是纽蒙迦德最漂亮的房间了，长方形的窗户，被窗棱分割成一个又一个方块，让人想起教堂里那些彩绘玻璃，只是这里的玻璃上描绘不是宗教故事，而是远处连绵起伏覆盖着厚厚积雪的山峰。玻璃下方是一张长桌，中央的花瓶里插着鸢尾花，邓布利多将手绘地图铺在桌面上，他回忆着床头柜里空瓶的数量，记下法国被占领的日子。  
虽然作为英国人，对法国具有本能上的敌视，但不得不说这一届的法国政府真的是他见过的最糟糕的的一届，他原以为法国至少能撑上7、8瓶抑制剂，却没想到他们连一瓶都撑不过。  
下一个会是西班牙吗？  
答案在四个月后才终于揭晓，说是答案，更像是一份送给败者的“礼物”，  
清早，邓布利多是在玫瑰花香中醒来的，他睁开眼睛，枕边放着一本《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，他飞快地掀开被子，赤着足踩在地毯上，慌张地走向卧室的书桌。  
桌面上摊放着一本小说，邓布利多念着上面的文字：“To the world you may be one person, but to me you may be the world.”  
狄更斯的《双城记》，邓布利多见过这句，在各式各样报刊杂志的名言佳句里。他合上书，坐在窗边，望向西方。  
英国终究还是沦陷了。  
伦敦成了巴黎的难兄难弟，当真是恰如其分的嘲讽。  
邓布利多想念，不，他更羡慕他的亲人，他的学生，他的朋友，他所有认识或不认识的人，为了信仰为了正确的道路奉献甚至是牺牲自己的生命，他们勇敢而坚强，而自己则在这巨大的牢笼里苟延残喘。  
邓布利多来不及过多地悲伤，就被家养小精灵带去起居室。  
这是一间邓布利多不常去的房间，他坐在远离壁炉的沙发上，尽量不去看它，他知道那上面有什么，数个精美的相框，有些放着他和两个孩子的照片，另一些则是空着的。  
阿斯托尔福不知在哪里反抗着格林德沃，年幼的阿尔托莉亚则被格林德沃带走。  
也许那些空着的相框会被用来放置格林德沃和阿尔托莉亚的照片，也许已经摆在了那儿了。  
没过多久，格林德沃进来了，他坐在靠近壁炉的沙发里。  
“你知道我来这里是为了什么吗？”  
“我想不论是你在欧洲大捷的消息还是我的某位旧友故去的消息，你都不必亲自来告诉我，格林德沃先生。”诚然邓布利多已经做好了从格林德沃嘴里听到讣告的打算，但他依然压抑着自己的感情。  
格林德沃哼了一声，家养小精灵应声出现，他将托盘高高举过头顶，邓布利多看清了，那一封盖着火漆的信。  
“你的好儿子，阿斯托尔福在欧洲大陆进行着他那毫无根据的演讲。”  
“我很欣慰。”他不仅欣慰阿斯托尔福还在坚持他的道路也欣慰这不是一份讣告。  
“你更应该欣慰的是，我们抓不住他，只能任由他鼓动那些原本已经臣服的麻瓜。这是他留在维也纳的一封信。”格林德沃挥着接骨木魔杖，信飘到了邓布利多的眼前。  
火漆上是一枚精致的凤凰纹章，每一根羽毛的纹理都细致入微。  
“我的手下试图破坏火漆，但他们失败了，于是他们便将信带给了我，他们认为这是一份重要的情报。但我不这么认为。”格林德沃走到邓布利多的面前继续说，“我认为这是写给我们的。”  
年轻的时候邓布利多幻想过许多在壁炉前发生的故事，比如阿斯托尔福同时收到了霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗的录取通知书，他们为儿子要去哪里上学发生了激烈的争吵；比如他们收到了阿斯托尔福找到了omega的信件，为儿子是否能早恋发生激烈的争吵。  
无论如何都不是眼前这样的场景，邓布利多苦涩地反问道：“我们？”  
“一种古老的血液魔法，你应该比我了解地更清楚。”格林德沃站起身走到邓布利多的面前，信随着他的步伐飘到二人的中间。他先举起魔杖划过自己的手掌，血珠顺着魔杖的引导滴入纹章上，瞬间凤凰泛起了一层金色的光芒。  
但显然不够，羽毛的另一半依然黯淡无光。  
格林德沃抓过邓布利多的手腕，迫使他站起来，再用魔杖缓缓地划过他的手心。  
邓布利多低着头，自嘲般地笑着。  
和过去也没多少不同，只是从自愿变成了强迫。  
等他再次抬起头的时候，他的血珠已经汇入金色的光芒中，瞬间一只由金色和红色丝线构成的凤凰从火漆中一跃而起，它挥着翅膀飞向邓布利多的肩头，继而消失在空气中。  
悬在半空中的信封失去了火漆的压制，开口处翘起了一角，格林德沃抽出信纸念道：“尊敬的格林德沃先生，你好。感谢你对我父亲和妹妹的悉心照料，众所周知，我是出生在一个单亲家庭，我一直为我童年缺失的亲情而感到遗憾。但我认为我的妹妹会和我不一样，她的童年一定会比我幸福，你认为呢？你永远的反对者阿斯托尔福·邓布利多。”  
格林德沃不屑地将信纸扔给邓布利多，他没有给邓布利多治愈伤口的打算，只是简单处理了自己的伤口。  
“我以为他会更成熟一些。”格林德沃说道。  
“如果，我是说如果你能多陪陪他，你会意识到他写下这封信对他而言是一种折磨，他从七岁开始宁愿相信圣诞老人会从烟囱里爬进了，也不相信他另一个父亲会给他带来圣诞礼物。”邓布利多意识到阿斯托尔福写信的用意，他顺着儿子的意图，漫不经心地说着，试图加深这种观念，但他不认为能成功。  
“我会派人明天把阿尔托莉雅送来。”格林德沃走到门口，背对着邓布利多，“他们会不一样的。”  
格林德沃离开后不久，那只消失了的凤凰又重新在邓布利多的肩头。  
“没错，这是一个古老的魔法。我比你了解得更多。”他笑着抬起手，好让凤凰跳在他的手背上。  
凤凰融入了两个人的血液，可以感知到两个人的存在。只不过当它感知到格林德沃的存在时，它会消失；只有感知到邓布利多一个人的气息时，才会再次出现。  
纤细的凤凰腾空飞起，它飞向今早搬来的新狱友中，停在雪莱诗集上，抬起爪子拨弄着书页。  
邓布利多提它翻到那一页，上面写着——  
“If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?”


End file.
